Elisa
by Corporal-Nihon
Summary: La vie d'une nation est si longue! Elisa ne fait pas exception. Mais elle se souvient de tout. Comme dans un album de photos, voici quelques épisodes de sa vie. Première fiction! Noms humains, classé T  rien de terrible , AutrichexHongrie, PrussexHongrie.
1. Une fille

Elle allait l'attraper. Sale bête. Son petit chien de chasse aurait pu aisément blesser l'animal, mais la pauvre bête, ayant oublié son héritage de chasseur, était partie en hurlant à la mort quand ils se retrouvèrent face à un gros sanglier. Alors Elizavetha, qui ne faisait sûrement pas les choses à moitié, avait décidé de courser la bête (pas le chien, le sanglier). Elle s'en était bien sortie pour le moment, mais là elle avait réussi à se ridiculiser royalement. Gilbert éclata de rire. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas glorieux.

Elisa, des feuilles mortes mêlées à ses cheveux, essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de ce trou qui aurait du servir de piège à ours. En temps normal, elle aurait admiré l'habile camouflage, mais elle était trop occupée à trouver une issue. Gilbert restait en haut, fier de lui, toujours écroulé de rire, regrettant de ne pouvoir contacter un peintre pour immortaliser la gaffe.

Elisa sortit sans l'aide du gamin hilare, se rappelant de lui coller une bonne baffe à la gloire de sa bêtise. Se trouvant bredouilles, ils rentrèrent. Gilbert était un bon camarade. Le genre toujours prêt à faire les pires bêtises, qui n'auraient jamais traversé son esprit (du moins c'est ce qu'elle en disait). Chez lui, apparemment, la vie n'était pas forcément facile. Faisant partie de l'ordre des chevaliers teutoniques, il se devait d'aller prier tous les jours (pour elle, c'était déjà pénible tous les dimanches) et son régime alimentaire… Plutôt limité.

Mais plus que tout, ce qu'on lui avait strictement interdit –pour le restant de ses jours, sans doute-, c'est d'approcher une fille. Là était tout le problème. Car si Elisa se travestissait, ce n'était sûrement pas par goût, non. Gilbert lui-même la prenait pour un garçon (ignorant totalement son prénom pour le moins féminin) et l'entraînait par conséquent dans tous ses jeux, ses farces débiles, n'y allant pas de main morte pour tout ce qui était rots, pets, etc… Ils étaient amis. Parfois, Gilbert pensait qu'il ferait bien de rencontrer une fille un jour, et Elisa acquiesçait silencieusement, retenant en elle tout désir de lui balancer qu'elle était une fille et qu'il pourrait arrêter cinq minutes de geindre à ce sujet. Non. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas cru, tant son déguisement était habile.

A cet âge-là, après tout, on fait peu la différence il suffit de s'habiller et de se coiffer comme un garçon pour être considéré comme tel. Mais l'enfance passe vite, même pour des nations. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Elisa se rendait bien compte que sa féminité devenait de plus en plus évidente, et ce n'était pas un secret pour son roi ou pour son peuple. Son secret ne tenait qu'à un fil, et elle avait fait jurer à son roi de n'en parler à aucun prussien.

Gilbert continuait de la voir. Il ne se doutait de rien ? Elisa n'en avait aucune idée. Ils continuaient de chasser ensemble, de passer leur temps à inventer des jeux plus débiles les uns que les autres, de tabasser –à peu près quotidiennement- le petit Autriche (c'est très méchant mais ça les faisait beaucoup rire en fin de compte les enfants sont cruels), et bien sûr, Gilbert persistait dans son humour assez vaseux, ayant eu cependant la subtilité d'éviter les blagues les plus salaces puisqu'il voyait bien que ça énervait un peu Elisa.

Mais de son côté, Gilbert voyait bien qu'Elisa était différente. Bien qu'elle fût entraînée, son corps était petit, et faible. Elle rougissait quand il parlait –à sa façon un peu « particulière »- des filles, de comment il les imaginait d'après le peu qu'il savait. Et puis sa voix était… Efféminée. C'était le mot. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Petit à petit. Bien sûr, quand il avait commencé à avoir des doutes, ça lui avait fait un choc, et il commençait à se dire qu'après tout, elle était plutôt mignonne, non ? Mais c'était aussi ça qui lui faisait peur. C'était son « copain » d'enfance. « Celui » devant qui il avait commis les pires débilités.

Cependant, une autre partie de lui-même se disait que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu s'inventer sur les femmes, sur la femme parfaite, et autres… C'était peut-être elle qui correspondait le mieux, finalement. Elisa (il avait fini par apprendre son prénom) était belle, ça l'écorchait un peu de le dire, au repos comme au combat il la voyait en chef plutôt que soumise, et Elisa prenait tout son sens quand elle se laissait au rire, aux gaffes, quand elle bombait le torse pour se vanter d'un exploit, quand elle s'énervait contre son roi…

Alors, comme s'ils avaient conclu un pacte, un accord silencieux et inconscient, ils se contenteraient de garder le secret d'Elisa.


	2. Le vieux barbu

Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Il a fallu que cette espèce de vieillard barbu et bruyant vienne l'énerver. Assez régulièrement. Non, pas le père Noël. Sadik, ou l'Empire Ottoman, prenait un malin plaisir à importuner toute l'Europe, en ce moment. Généralement, à son âge, on l'a faite, sa crise d'adolescence… Il avait déjà commencé à importuner les frères Italie (il s'en était abstenu par la suite après la raclée qu'il s'était prise), et comme il était revenu bredouille, il s'en était pris à Elisa. Cependant, la Hongrie était à l'époque relativement puissante et Elisa, malgré la force démentielle de Sadik, s'en sortait toujours avec toutes ses dents (très amochée tout de même). En tout cas, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Entre temps, elle avait aussi trouvé (au grand malheur de Gilbert) quelqu'un avec qui partager sa souffrance. En 1453, le jeune Herakles (on lui aurait donné douze ans) se trouva aux mains de Sadik (ayant perdu sa mère au passage…). Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions de le voir, puisque ses sorties du territoire de Sadik étaient plutôt rares, il allait parfois lui rendre visite. Ils parlaient alors de choses plus ou moins diverses, et Herakles, toujours sous le choc, évoquait beaucoup de sa mère.

Elisa pensait alors à ses parents. Les avait-elle jamais connus ? D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Herakles d'arrêter, parce qu'après tout, la perte devait être rude pour lui. Mais de l'autre, elle aurait bien aimé, elle aussi, raconter des histoires fascinantes sur ses parents, être fière d'eux, et se sentir fière d'elle-même.

Elle ne saurait jamais ce que ça fait. Lorsqu'elle rentrait des batailles, elle traversait toutes ces pièces froides, grises et vides qui constituaient le château. Elle entrait dans sa petite chambre, humide, sombre et glaciale, sans pouvoir raconter à qui que ce soit –qu'elle portait dans son cœur- ses prouesses de la journée. Est-ce qu'elle était seule ? Non, bien sûr. Occasionnellement, elle irait voir le petit Toris1, elle parlerait à Herakles de tout et de rien, elle se battrait avec Prusse, puis ils iraient ensemble martyriser Autriche. Mais les amis de la gent masculine ne sont pas fait pour écouter vos récits épiques, ni pour vous complimenter, et encore moins pour vous serrer dans les bras. C'était le rôle des parents.

En 1541, ce bâtard de Sadik envahit le pays. Comment était-il devenu aussi fort ? Aussi rapidement ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant, elle était devenue son territoire, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle devait donc visiter régulièrement le palais. Mettre des **robes**. Saleté de Sadik avec ses tenues pourries. Là, évidemment, Prusse ne serait pas dupe à propos de son sexe… Elle voyait régulièrement Herakles, maintenant, et puis ce petit garçon silencieux (qui en fait était plus âgé qu'elle) qui portait le nom exotique de Gupta.

A sa grande surprise, Sadik était un gros fan des enfants. Bien sûr, Herakles n'était plus vraiment un enfant et Gupta… Bon, voilà. Mais le vieux les choyait comme s'il était une sorte de nounou. Ça avait souvent le don de l'insupporter (mais à un point…) mais quelque fois, elle trouvait ça… chaleureux. Et ça la rendait heureuse. Il leur racontait les histoires de Nasreddine ou d'Aladdin pour s'endormir le soir, et lorsque lui, Herakles et Gupta allaient au hammam, elle venait les rejoindre pour manger des pâtisseries (même si elle prétendait qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge pour ces sottises). Il les emmenait au marché, il leur apprenait à cuisiner, à monter à cheval (ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout).

Ce qui l'agaçait, finalement, c'étaient plus ces banquets interminables, où il invitait des hommes plus ou moins raffinés, qui ne manquaient pas de commenter la tenue qu'elle était forcée de mettre à chaque fois, c'est-à-dire cet ensemble relativement transparent de voiles, qui la laissait plutôt… Dénudée. Herakles et Gupta subissaient cependant à peu près le même sort, si ce n'est que leur tenue était un peu plus masculine.

Pourtant, à chacun de leurs anniversaires, Sadik organisait des banquets énormes où ils finissaient par se gaver jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ce qui trahissait un peu son air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Elisa aimait ça. Elle aimait ce genre d'attention, elle aimait cette convivialité, l'ambiance chaleureuse qui les entourait dans ces moments-là, quand Gupta articulait plus de deux phrases et que Herakles oublier pour un temps d'étriper Sadik.

Même s'ils étaient ennemis, le vieux avait été attentionné depuis qu'elle était devenue son territoire. Comme il devait avoir largement plus du double de son âge, elle se sentait assez confortable à cette idée. Sadik, avec sa barbe de trois jours, son air philanthrope par moments et malgré ses petits –gros- côtés agaçants, devenait-il une sorte de papa pour elle ? Elle ne le dirait jamais tout haut, bien sûr, mais c'est parfois ce qu'elle ressentait, et bien qu'elle fût réticente dès qu'il s'agissait de lui rendre visite, elle y allait souvent avec un petit sourire invisible.

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! C'est un peu épisodique et sûrement pas continu, comme histoire, mais ça me va comme ça. Après tout, c'est un peu ça, le style d'Hetalia, non ?

Revieeeeews SVP !

1 Lituanie


	3. Roderich

Coucou, c'est Sasuk8 ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de la fanfiction… Tout ce que je peux vous dire… Bonne lecture ! Laissez-moi vos impressions !

Le petit Autriche était vraiment rien qu'un pleurnichard. Un sale petit binoclard pleurnichard. Voilà ce qu'elle se disait. Elle savait qu'il s'appelait Roderich mais elle l'appelait Autriche dans le simple but de l'énerver. Ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'est que c'était vraiment un garçon bizarre.

Il serait âgé de quelques années de plus qu'elle… Cependant, il ressemblait plus à un garçon de dix ans quand elle en paraissait quatorze. Ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement, c'était quand il se mettait à râler pour une petite égratignure, à se plaindre de sa politique, etc… Il avait déjà bien de la chance d'être un garçon, lui, alors il pourrait au moins lui faire la grâce de ne pas pleurnicher tout le temps… En plus, ses souverains n'arrêtaient pas de le gâter (c'est peut-être aussi pour ça…) tandis que le roi de Hongrie passait son temps à l'esclavager.

Bon, évidemment, l'inévitable s'est produit : il est devenu la cible préférée de Gilbert et d'Elisa. A peu près quotidiennement, ils venaient le tabasser (à ce point-là, ça devrait être illégal…) et il repartait toujours la larme à l'œil, ramassé et raccompagné jusque chez lui par un certain Vash… Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux affreux de continuer leur rituel tortionnaire.

Mais le garçon finissait tout de même par intriguer Elisa. Parfois, en effet, Roderich partait en expédition, et ne revenait qu'une semaine plus tard, généralement couvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Alors le roi d'Elisa commençait à raconter qu'il passait des jours de marche sans manger et parfois sans dormir, qu'il ne connaissait pas le froid, la peur… Tu parles. Ça commençait à taper sérieusement sur les nerfs d'Elisa.

Alors un jour, elle est allée le voir avec la ferme intention de le tabasser à mort puis de lui soutirer quelques informations. Elle approchait du château des Habsbourg. C'était tellement mal défendu qu'elle aurait pu y entrer accompagnée de Sadik, Francis et Gilbert qu'ils n'auraient rien repéré. Cependant, elle approcha le château seule et lorsqu'elle franchit la porte (grande ouverte, évidemment), elle aperçut Roderich qui se promenait sous les arcades, l'air de rien. Sale bourge. Elle en était arrivée à un tel point d'énervement que chacun de ses mouvements la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle piqua un sprint vers lui. Surpris et effrayé, il esquissa un pas en arrière et resta immobile. Le forçant contre le mur, elle l'agrippa par le col. Lui n'osait plus respirer, il la regardait, médusé, le souffle court.

Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas ? Elle le tenait, mais pas immobile, il aurait pu se débattre, non ? Eliza se sentait l'air bête tout d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas trop s'il fallait le lâcher ou le frapper, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est qu'un sale petit trouillard et qu'il ne mérite même pas ça.

« Tu m'énerves, crétin ! hurla-t-elle. »

Elle le jeta au sol. Il se laissa tomber, ahuri, le regard tremblant, fixé dans le vague.

« Mais pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.  
>-Que… Quoi ?<br>-Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ?  
>-Hein ?<br>-T'es idiot, ou quoi ? Tu pourrais aller voir ton roi et lui demander une bataille contre nous, ou tu pourrais te débattre, un peu, non ? »

Il ne parut pas comprendre. Il la regarda avec ces yeux calmes et sages, ce genre de regard qui énervait Elisa au plus haut point. D'un autre côté, elle y trouva une grande maturité. Dans ces grands yeux violets, il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, et le fixant, elle se sentit apaisée. Il semblait réfléchir, sans briser leur échange de regards. Son expression parut s'adoucir un peu, il haussa les sourcils et tenta un mince sourire. Il inspira et entrouvrit les lèvres.

«Parle, débile !  
>-Je… » Il hésitait sur ses mots.<br>« Toi, Elisa… et Gilbert… »

Hein ? Il les avait appelés par leurs prénoms ? Et… Elisa, c'était un diminutif ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal… »

Ça la cloua sur place, ça. Elle se trouva dans l'impossibilité de dire quoi que ce soit… Ce garçon, au corps si petit, si faible et si maigre, avec cet étrange sourire et ces yeux de chien battu… Elle ne trouva bientôt plus le courage de lui faire du mal. C'était ça, qu'elle faisait, après tout. Elle recula, puis partit en courant. Elle retourna au château, butant en chemin sur divers cailloux mais sans s'arrêter, et elle arriva dans sa chambre si froide, et seuls les murs avaient des oreilles pour l'écouter.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de lui, après tout ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient commencé à le martyriser, au départ ? Parce qu'il avait l'air faible ? Mais à l'instant, ce regard ne lui laissa plus de doutes. Elle y sentit toute la force, toute l'endurance des mauvais traitements, et surtout la plus grande sagesse du monde qui se dessinait dans ses yeux profonds. Allongée, elle finit vite par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, l'après-midi, Gilbert lui proposa une fois de plus de s'adonner à leur tabassage quotidien. Elisa, peu sûre, le suivit tout de même et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Roderich était une fois de plus en train de flâner dans la cour (il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, ma parole). Il s'aperçut de leur présence et se mit à trembler, doutant de l'efficacité de son aveu de la dernière fois. Gilbert bomba le torse et feinta de l'attaquer pour l'effrayer, ravi de pouvoir s'illustrer devant Elisa. Elle, restée loin, comprit à quel point leur petit jeu devenait inquiétant. Gilbert attrapa Roderich par son pardessus, leva le poing…

« ARRÊTE ! »

Elisa n'en revint pas qu'elle avait hurlé ça. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Gilbert et Roderich n'en revenaient pas non plus. Hésitante, elle s'approcha des deux et les sépara, baissant les yeux. Gilbert lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Elle se tourna vers Roderich dont les yeux débordaient d'une soudaine admiration, cependant il essayait de garder une certaine dignité, même à moitié étendu par terre. Avec ce même regard franc et droit, levé vers elle, et qui valait bien tous les mots du monde. Elle fronça les sourcils, et sentit sur son front un poids terrible et glacial. Le remord. La vue du garçon résumait toute la souffrance de celui-ci. Elle se retourna vers Gilbert.

« Allons-y, souffla-t-elle sèchement.  
>-Hein ? ça lui aurait facilité la tâche si Gilbert était un poil plus perspicace.<br>-Il… Il n'en vaut pas la peine, articula-t-elle difficilement. »

Gilbert hocha la tête, et il prit les devants en sortant du château. Elle resta en arrière un temps. Elle vit Roderich se relever en s'époussetant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, son expression était inqualifiable.

Ses paupières qui voilaient légèrement ses yeux dont les coins remontaient et le regard finement éclairé, sa bouche inclinée dans un sourire reconnaissant et du roses aux joues. Une expression fort contagieuse. Le visage d'Elisa s'attendrit quelque peu.

Elle repartit lentement, et Roderich la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette s'efface dans le rouge glorieux d'une fin de journée.


End file.
